Everything I'm Not
by Maetel
Summary: Third in the Insomnia series. Based on the song Everything I'm Not by, who else, The Veronicas. The more I write, the more I try to blend the storylines between the anime and manga. Another Minako and Kunzite piece based mostly on the manga.


Everything I'm Not  
By: Maetel  
Summary: Third in the Insomnia series. Based on the song Everything I'm Not by, who else, The Veronicas. The more I write, the more I try to blend the storylines between the anime and manga.

"_I want to go home," Minako stated to her mother. _

"_Minako-chan, you should realize that your father and I simply cannot uproot our lives because you wish to return to Japan. We have commitments here that we cannot break," replied the woman as she went over the list of expenses from the past month as she attempted to balance the house hold checkbook. _

"_I'm not telling you that we should all move. I can go to a boarding school over there. Or I can get my own place. I have money saved from my job before we moved here," Minako countered. She'd been glad that her pay from the police force had been so abundant. She never thought that she'd be having to support herself. Well, she never thought she'd have to consider the idea. _

"_Minako-chan… What sort of parents would we be if we let you move back to Japan on your own? Such behavior will only lead to disaster."_

"_You'd be the same sort of parents you are now. Barely paying attention and assured that everything's fine," is what the blonde wanted to reply with. Instead, she said, "You'd be the parents who took my education into consideration. My marks are dropping despite the tutors you've hired. I don't know English well enough to study here." _

_The annoyed woman pulled her glasses from her brow and looked at her daughter. "You're grades weren't that high in the first place, Minako-chan. Don't blame English either. You can speak the language almost perfectly thanks to your tutors, but I don't understand how you can't read it." _

_Minako nodded, acquiescing to her mother's harsh statement. "Reading and speaking aren't the same. And yes I know that my grades weren't that high, but back then, I was always chasing boys. I've grown up since then. I'm much more mature now. Being here in England is just a sort of undue punishment." _

"_And who would you call if you were in any sort of trouble?"_

_Finally, an answer Minako could give with the confidence she deserved. "Natsuna-san or Wakagi-san! They said if I ever went back home, I could contact them." _

"_And they would be who, again?" _

_Minako forgot that her mother had never known that her two compatriots were officers. Well, Natsuna was Superintendent General, but still, both worked for the police. _

"_You met Natsuna-san when she came by the house a couple of nights before we moved. They're the ones who helped me acquire the job." _

_The woman quirked her brow. "And how am I to know that they'd welcome you back with the open arms you expect? What if they are incapable of helping you?" _

"_Then I'll find a way to help myself. I've only one year of junior high left, and then I can get a job." _

"_And disgrace this family by not completing school? I do not think so, Minako-chan—"_

"_Okaa-san! I'll make you a deal. If I go there and keep my grades high for one term, can I please be allowed to stay? I'll keep you notified of everything that takes place. Every test shall be copied and sent here."_

_A frown marred the woman's features before she sighed. "You truly wish to return?" She watched Minako's head bob in response. "I'll speak with your father. If he agrees, we'll set up the specific terms of our agreement. This does not mean that you'll be allowed to stay, or even go at this point in time." _

Fortunately, Minako's father agreed, and by the end of the following week, Minako found herself on board a plane heading back to Tokyo. She'd been keeping up to date with the attacks on her home city. Had frowned when Kunzite hadn't turned up the night before she left. She'd only seen him once since their first night together. Her heart was aching without the opportunity to see him.

"You were wrong, Kaitou-sama. I can fall seriously in love," Minako sighed softly as he plane soared over Japan. She was almost home, and according to Artemis, that meant that she'd be meeting with the other senshi finally. And the princess. Gods… She hoped she found the girl before the Dark Kingdom realized who the princess was.

* * *

Within a week, Minako was sent out on patrol and managed to spy upon her first battle. Zoicite. According to the Boss, Jadeite had been the one in command here.

As she watched the flaxen haired man launch an attack at the Sailor Senshi, she felt herself being compelled to protect the unfamiliar one. The one whose face she'd yet to see.

"No, Venus. We must not enter this battle. The enemy must not know that you've left England until we're sure that they have," Artemis stated.

The reason she'd returned to Japan in the first place. The Boss had informed them of the possible withdrawal from England in an effort to concentrate their forces on Tokyo. They were facing more trouble with the senshi than expected. England was going to have to wait.

Now, Venus knew why. If Zoicite was in command then she had a feeling that the Dark Kingdom had lost two of their leaders. That is, if their rankings were the same as they were during the Silver Millennium.

"Zoicite, withdraw."

Minako froze when she heard that voice, the soldier aspect of her fading away as she realized the truth. That was why she hadn't seen him. Kunzite was in Japan.

"No," she murmured.

"Kunzite-sama! The senshi are almost mine! I can—"

"Beryl commands your removal from the battlefield," he stated, his rich voice sending pleasurable shivers down Venus' spine.

"It's time we left as well, Venus," Artemis stated. "Kunzite may sense us."

Venus nodded and silently left the battle scene. She stopped while the battlefield was still in sight and took in the sight of Kunzite one last time. He could never know that Minako was in Japan. The connections would match in his mind and she'd be in danger. She couldn't do that to the Princess. If a new senshi had been activated, then the danger had to be greater than ever considered.

* * *

Minako sat atop her apartment complex, letting the cool night air drift up her legs. The currents caressed her skin in a way that left her longing for Kunzite. If she closed her eyes, she could see him as he had been the last time she'd seen him in England.

There'd been desperation in his touch. Sadness his kiss. He'd held her for hours, not wanting to let her go, even when she'd had to leave that morning. She wished she'd recognized the way his behavior had shifted that night. Maybe she would have anticipated his arrival in Japan.

"Minako-chan," Artemis started as he walked along the lightly graveled roof and to the blonde.

"He's here, Artemis. He's here and I can't see him," Minako stated sadly. "I'm supposed to be in Japan, and he's supposed to have been a fling."

The white cat tilted his head to the side, listening as his young partner spilled her heart to him. He felt a surge of protective anger rise up in him as Minako spoke of the second night they met and of how they'd been intimate. He saddened as she reminisced on the way she fell in love with him during the Silver Millennium, and how it happened all over again.

"Danburite cursed me, and this is how it plays out," she cried softly, tears falling slowly down her ashen face. "I find Kunzite again, finally, and we're enemies."

Artemis padded up to his charge and curled up against her side as she sobbed softly. He nuzzled her fingers and purred in a meager attempt at comforting. He'd contemplated going in search of Luna this night, but now, he wasn't going to leave Minako in the state she was in. She needed him for comfort.

* * *

Days passed before the next attack. The shopping district of Japan was being drained of its energy, and had it not been for the complete awakening of her senshi abilities, Minako would have fallen prey as well. She raced in the direction which she could feel the energy flowing towards. She clutched at her henshin pen, praying that she'd get to the base of the attack before the others. If they weren't fully awakened, the others may fall prey and dead senshi were of no use to the princess.

She stopped and stared at the top of the building. A video store, much like ones that had been set up months before shortly after being given her henshin wand as Sailor V. All of it was pooling here.

"Minako?" she heard him say from her left. The blonde turned her head to look at Kunzite. "How are you not… Why are you here?"

"My parents sent me here because my grades were dropping," she lied. "Kunzite-sama… What's happening? Why are you dressed like that?"

He looked down at his uniform and frowned. "I'm sorry, Minako… You must come with me. If you have not fallen like—"

"This was your doing?" she murmured softly. "I can't go with you, Kunzite-sama."

Kunzite's eyes hardened with resolve as he watched her. "I've no choice, Minako. If you're not affected by then energy drain, then I must take you to where you—"

"I said I can't go with you," she repeated softly, fingers tightening around her henshin pen. "I'm sorry, Kunzite."

He took a step towards her before he heard the words coming from her mouth.

"Moon power, transform!" In an instant, her school fuku was gone, replaced by the red white and blue fuku of Sailor V.

She shifted her stance before him, her crescent compact in her hand, ready to strike. "You made a mistake in choosing to attack Tokyo, Kunzite. I may be the chosen avatar for the goddess of love, but I will deny my heart if it means protecting this city."

"You treacherous bitch," Kunzite snarled, drawing his sword from the hilt at his waist.

The two launched themselves at each other, one fueled by anger and the other by grief. Calling upon her old training, Venus matched him blow for blow, neither gaining and advantage.

That was until she felt a psychic cry in the back of her mind. Venus leapt back nimbly before aiming her compact at Kunzite.

"Crescent slender beam!" she cried as a powerful beam of light erupted towards her one time lover. He dodged, allowing the power to slam into the building behind him. It erupted into a cloud of smoke and debris, blinding him for a moment. In the short span of time, the young woman disappeared.

He moved to go after her before he felt a surge of power come from the area in which he felt Zoicite.

"Until next time, Minako."


End file.
